


Loosen up

by stayherespacecowboy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Fingering, I dont know what to tag, Sugarless Gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayherespacecowboy/pseuds/stayherespacecowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnibell is an up-tight goody two shoes and Marceline wants her to see what it's like to "loosen up". Highschool AU, Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen up

"Honey, get up its time for school!" Bonnibell's father called from down stairs, "Coming dad!" Of course she was already up, everything she did was perfect she did everything right, perfect grades, attendance, nothing at fault. When Bonnie walked down stairs for breakfast she was greeted by her mother and father and, of course they were a perfect couple with a perfect breakfast. After Bonnie finished eating she got in her perfect new car (after all she did just turn 16) when she got to school she went to the library, she wanted to read some old science tombs and study (just for fun of course). When the bell rang she headed to her first class, she was greeted warmly by her teacher and sat at the frontof class. Halfway through the lesson the principle walked in to introduce a new student.

"Hello and good morning students, I would like to introduce Marceline Abadeer she is new to this town so be sure to give her a warm welcome!" Bonnie smiled generously at the new student, Marceline scoffed and went to the back of the room. Bonnie was thinking about Marceline the whole day, she'd never seen anyone like her. Marceline had long black wavy hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed, pale gray skin, she was almost vampristic, and was very skinny and smelled of cigarette smoke. She was obviously out of place, this was a high end private school you don't see people like her in this town. 

The next day at school Bonnie decided to find Marceline after school... She had these weird feelings in her stomach, like butterflies? No. No. Bonnie immediately pushed it out of her head, or at least tried. She saw Marceline in a secluded corner of a part of the library.. smoking a cigarette! How could she do that?! How unhealthy, how distasteful! She wasn't even old enough to buy them! Ugh, look at her she wasn't even wearing the uniform right. Her tie was loose around her neck she was so messy, but somehow Marceline was so graceful. She was reading, the author was Samuel Beckett someone Bonnie had never heard of. Bonnie was hiding behind a book case she just wanted to study Marceline, look at every feature.. look at eve- "Why are you hiding behind a book case? I don't bite, well not hard." Marceline winked at her last statement. Bonnie was going crazy in her head, how did she know she was hiding? Was it too obvious.. did she get a little too close??!

"I-I'm sorry I was looking for a book," Bonnie pulled out a random book she was now blushing and that damn feeling was back! "Yep here it is found it!" And there she was now nervously laughing.

"I don't think your much of a John Green fan, it's not your style. Besides that you wouldn't be blushing like crazy if you came over here for a book," Marceline smiled because she was right she always was at things like this. "What's your name doll?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say she felt like running away but something about the raven haired girl that kept her eyes locked on to Marceline she felt like she wasn't able to move even if she wanted to. " Bonnibell.. Bubblegum.." 

"That's a cute name Bonnie," no one ever called her Bonnie, not even her friends. She wouldn't even let them but Marceline just did, and she didn't even say anything about it, she liked it.

"Thanks" Bonnie blushes. She went home later on and all she could think about was Marceline Bonnie wanted to know everything about her she was so smooth and beautiful. The next morning Bonnie went to the library to study she smelled cigarette smoke, Marceline was near by she slowly meandered to Bonnie who was reading a science book. Bonnie smiled when she could feel Marceline's presence she was still nervous talking to her even though Marceline was so easy to talk to. "You know," Bonnie lifted her finger at what she was about to say "smoking in the library can get you kicked out of the school." 

"Yeah, it could but I know the librarian, we're pretty cool." 

"Ok ok, but what about your atrocious uniform how do you get past that?"

"I have my ways Bonnie, now why are you such a goody two shoes?"

"Why should I be bad? I have prefect grades and everything going for me."

"I have prefect grades too, just because I skip class sometimes to read in here doesn't necessarily mean I'm 'bad' I just don't like some rules, so, I don't follow them."

"Hmf, you certainly have a way with words miss Abadeer." Bonnie giggles. Marceline starts to walk slowly away she wants Bonnie to follow her. 

"Where are you going we have 20 minutes before the bell rings can't whatever you have to show me wait?"

Marceline laughs, "nope, just come with me doll." Bonnie follows to the very back of the library a part even she hasn't seen. Marceline gets to the back and leans against a table so Bonnie can look at all of the older books no many have seen. After about 10 minutes of Bonnie ogling the books she looks over at Marceline who is snickering. 

Bonnie puts her hands over her chest, "what! It's super fascinating!!"

"Only if you're a nerd." Marceline sticks her tongue out at Bonnie.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know about this if you weren't a nerd too!" 

Marceline blushes, "Psh, I've never been back here before Simon just told me about it!" Bonnibell rolls her eyes at the obvious lie.

"Let me fix your tie, you should obey the rules y'know." Bonnie goes over to Marceline and starts to fix her tie. Bonnie and Marceline lock eyes for a second both blushing they look away. Then Marceline cups Bonnie's cheek and pulls her up to her face and kisses her. Bonnie moans into the kiss and immediately pulls away and turns her face.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Marceline couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Hey it's ok, I like you and I know you like me I wanna be with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Bonnie nods and kisses her new girlfriend back. The kiss gets deeper and Bonnie un-does Marceline's tie and her own. She smiles into the deepening kiss and slides her tongue against Bonnie's bottom lip to gain access into her mouth. 

"I didn't know you wanted this so bad Bonnie are you sure you're a virgin?" 

"Oh shut up." Marceline guides Bonnie onto the table and sits her on it she starts to undo her shirt and puts both hands on Bonnie's hips one moving up to cup her beautiful breasts in front of her

"Bonnie, you're beautiful." She continues to caress them and takes her bra off with one hand and pinches Bonnie's nipple and she whimpers in response. Marceline kisses down to Bonnie's neck and nips and sucks in just the right spots. Bonnie is now shivering in anticipation waiting for Marceline to make her next move, soon enough she does and moves her mouth down to Bonnie's nipple that hasn't been touched yet, her pleasure is building up. Marceline can see Bonnie's goosebumps and starts to move the hand on Bonnie's hip under her skirt. At first, she just traces her fingers over Bonnie's inner thighs and is moving painfully slow. Bonnie wants Marceline, now. Marceline takes her hand off of Bonnie's breast and slowly takes Bonnie's underwear off she tenses up for a second until Marceline starts to kiss Bonnie again. Marceline runs her lithe fingers over Bonnie's wet folds and she shudders with the sudden pleasure. Marceline slowly places a finger inside Bonnie and she moans in pleasure instantly.

"M-Marcie, it feels so good," Marceline starts to pump her finger in and out, "Marcie f-faster!" She starts pumping faster and faster and she feels that Bonnie is close her walls are clenching on Marceline's fingers she grabs her hips and bites her shoulder and comes. Hard. Bonnie tries to muffle the moaning sounds by biting Marceline's shoulder but even that can't help.

"M-Marceline, that was the best thing I've ever experienced." She lay her head on Marceline's shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it doll, you still feel like goin to any classes today?"

"Hell no. Let's go somewhere else." Marceline and Bonnie sneak out of the school holding hands, they decide to go to the park. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
